piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Emotes
An emote is the way a pirate can express themselves to other players, either by an automatic text response or by an animated reaction from their pirate avatar. Items on the list in ( ) are animated reactions. Quotes indicate what displays in the Local chat. Other pirates will see your name followed by the action. Using an Emote To use an emote, enter the code into the Chat box or select it from the Emote menu.The emote menu can be found in the lower-left corner. Click the Face icon and select from the menu options. Some emotes do NOT have animation. Category:Game Terms Current Emotes The emotes below are currently available by typing the code into the chat box. Greetings / Goodbyes */'bow' - "You bow politely." */'bye' - "You wave goodbye." */'flirt' - (You wink) Random Corny Pickup Lines, Such as "Come to Tortuga often?" (Only works during Valentine's Day) */'goodbye' - "You wave goodbye." */'greet' - (wave hand) "You greet everyone around you." */'hail' - "You hail everyone around you." */'hello' - "You say hello!" */'salute' - "You salute." */'wave' - (wave hand) "You wave." Yes / No */'agree' - "You agree." */'no' - (shake arms and head) "You say, NO." */'nod' - (head up and down) "You nod." */'shrug' - "You shrug." */'yes' - (hands open and nod) "You say, Yes!" Apologies */'jk' - "You let everyone know you're just kidding!" */'kidding' - "You let everyone know you're just kidding!" */'sorry' - "You apologize. Sorry!" Happy / Amused */'amazed' - "You are amazed!" */'cackle' - "You cackle!" */'chuckle' - "You chuckle softly." */'giggle' - "You giggle." */'grin' - (dumb grin) "You grin." */'happy' - "You are happy!" */'laugh' - (big laughing motion) "You laugh!" */'lol' - (big laughing motion) "You laugh!" */'rofl' - "You roll on the floor laughing." */'smile' - (dumb grin) "You smile." Sadness / Tired */'bored' - (Pirate leans left and right waiting impatiently) "You look bored." */'cry' - "You cry." */'frown' - "You frown." */'sad' - (pouting motion) "You look sad." */'sigh' - "You sigh softly." */'sleep' - (head down) "You look sleepy." */'tired' - (head down) - "You look tired." */'yawn' - (giant yawn) "You yawn." *'/afk' - (head down) "you look sleepy." (afk means Away From Keyboard) Anger / Annoyance */'angry' - (intimidating motion) "You look angry." */'blink' - "You blink." */'glare' - (Puts fists on hips and shakes head disapprovingly) "You glare angrily." */'growl' - "You growl angrily." */'hiss' - "You hiss menacingly." */'impatient' - (pirate leans left and right waiting impatiently) "You tap your foot impatiently." */'roar' - "You roar loudly!" *'/tap '- (Pirate leans left and right waiting impatiently) "You tap your foot impatiently." Fear */'cower' - (backs away, hands out) "You cower in fear." */'fear' - (backs away, hands out) "You cower in fear." */'flee' - "You flee in terror!" */'gasp' - "You gasp!" */'scared' - (backs away, hands out) "You are scared!" Curious / Confused */'confused '- (Pirate scratches head) "You look confused." */'curious' - "You look curious." */'hand '- (Check Your Hand) "Your hand doesn't look like it Contains an Evil Curse of Doom" or "Your hand looks almost completely Evil Curse of Doom free." (Complete Raven Cove Story Quest) */'search' - "You look around, searching for something." Cheering / Celebrations */'celebrate' - (jump up and down, and cheer) "You celebrate!" */'cheer' - (jump up and down, and cheer) "You cheer!" ( */'clap' - (applause WITH SOUND!) "You clap!" */'dance' - (dances jig) "You dance." */'jig' - (dances jig) "You dance a jig." */'noise' - Dance around and twirl a noisemaker. (Only available during holidays.) */'zombie - Dance the Zombie Dance (only during Friday the 13th and Halloween) "You are dancing like a zombie!" Boasting */'9000 - "You are far too mighty for these weaklings!" */'flex' - (posing and flexing) "You flex mightily." */'primp' - (female only '- look at nails) "You check your nails." */'wink - (winking motion) "You wink." Group-Based */'congrats' - "You congratulate everyone." */'congratulate '- "You congratulate everyone." */'help' - "You call out for help!" */'ready' - "You are ready!" */'wait' - "You ask everyone to wait." Food / Drink */'drink' - "You pour a drink." */'eat '- "You munch on some food." */'hungry' - "You look hungry." */'thirsty' - "You look thirsty." */'vittles' - "You ask around for something to eat." Official */'event' - Displays information on events in progress. */'holiday' - Similar to /event. Displays events and holidays. */'x2 '- Displays any current double reputation rewards. */'quit'- Closes the game in launcher mode. Various */'arrr' - "Arrrrrrr!" */'bark' - "You bark like a wild dog!" */'crazy' - "You're going crazy!" */'meow' - "You meow like a cat." */'moo' - "You moo. Moooooooo!" */'sweep' - "You sweep the ground clean." Category:Game Terms Discontinued Emotes Some reactions have been discontinued in Pirates Online. */'kneel' - (pirate kneels down on one knee) "You kneel down." (Still can be seen when Pirates kneel down on a cannon) *'/coin - "'You flip a coin....Heads/Tails" (This emote is still continued, but only with a message in chat) :''Emote Chart provided by Pirates Online Forums '' Category:Menu Category:Game Terms